Datei:All That Jazz Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung All That Jazz from Chicago is featured in Swan Song, the ninth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Cassandra and Rachel with back-up from NYADA students. During dance practice, Rachel has to take a break in order to have a drink for which she is ridiculed for by her mentor, who calls it a bad thing for an "upcoming star." Cassandra claims that Rachel has no chance of winning the Winter Showcase and that she has not improved in the months she's been training at NYADA. Rachel answers back that Cassandra just ignores the improvement she has made and that she has indeed gotten better. Her teacher then wants Rachel to prove that. They then sing All That Jazz. Afterwards, Rachel accepts that she is not as good of a dancer, but just as good of a singer as Cassandra, possibly better, and actually thanks her teacher for making her aware of that fact that she only has a chance of winning the winter showcase through her voice. LYRICS: Cassandra: Come on babe Why don't we paint the town? And all that Jazz I'm gonna rouge my knees And roll my stockings down And all that Jazz Start the car I know a whoopee spot Where the gin is cold But the piano's hot It's just a noisy hall Where there's a nightly brawl And all that Jazz NYADA Dance Students: Skidoo! Cassandra: And all that Jazz NYADA Dance Students: Hotcha! Whoopee! Cassandra: And all that jazz NYADA Dance Students: Ha! Ha! Ha! Rachel: Slick your hair And wear your buckle shoes And all that Jazz I hear the Father Dip Is gonna blow the blues And all that Jazz Hold on, hon' We're gonna bunny hug I bought some aspirin Down at United Drug In case you shake apart And want a brand new start To do that Jazz! Cassandra: Find a flask We're playing fast and loose And all that Jazz Rachel: Right up here Is where I store the juice And all that Jazz Cassandra: Come on, babe We're gonna brush the sky I bet you luck Lindy Never flew so high 'Cause in the stratosphere How could he lend an ear To all that Jazz? Rachel: Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake Rachel with NYADA Dance Students: And all that jazz Cassandra: Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break Cassandra with NYADA Dance Students: And all that jazz Rachel: Show her where to park her girdle Oh, her mother's blood curdle NYADA Dance Students: If she'd hear her baby's queer Cassandra: For all Rachel: That Rachel and Cassandra: Jazz All that Jazz Cassandra (NYADA Dance Students): Come on, babe (Oh!) Why don't we paint the town? (You're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake) And all that Jazz (And all that Jazz) Rachel (NYADA Dance Students): I'm gonna rouge my knees (Oh!) And roll my stockings down (She's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break) And all that Jazz (And all that Jazz) Cassandra (NYADA Dance Students): Start the car (Show...) I know a whoopee spot (Her where to park her girdle) Where the gin is cold (Oh!) But the piano's hot (Her mother's blood'd curdle) Rachel (NYADA Dance Students): It's just a noisy hall (If she'd hear) Where there's a nightly brawl (Her baby's queer) Rachel: And all that NYADA Dance Students: Jazz Cassandra: No, I'm no one's wife but Rachel: Oh, I love my life Rachel and Cassandra: And all that Jazz! Rachel and Cassandra with NYADA Dance Students: That Jazz! Kategorie:Videos